


Affectionate Lover

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Big sister, Blood and Injury, Dream Sex, Dream World, F/F, Faithful - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Love, M/M, Morning After, Night Cuddles, Revenge, Shounen-ai, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wartime, Yaoi, Yuri, little sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany and Italy go to sleep, and Italy dreams about a war with him and Germany as females. What happens when his dream takes a turn for a worse? Plus, Germany can't sleep. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate Lover

“Ve~ Germany?” The short Italian man looked up the much more masculine, slightly scary German man in bed with him.  
Germany looked at Italy, who’d gripped his arm, “Are you okay Italy?” He stroked Italy’s bare shoulder and back. Italy moved closer and clung to Germany’s chest.  
Italy whispered, “I love you…Doitsu.” It just occurred to Germany that Italy must’ve been sleeptalking. But regardless, he ruffled Italy’s hair and told him, “I love you Italia.” And at that time, Italy was in the middle of a very strange dream.

“General Germanya! Please report for duty once you’ve dressed!!” Germanya opened her eyes and sat up. Her breasts bare and clothes removed and scattered to the sides of the bed. Germanya scratched her short blonde hair and looked down at the sweet, naked girl that clung to waist in her sleep.  
Germanya smiled and rubbed the girl’s cheek, saying, “Good morning Italina.”  
Italina opened her eyes and squinted from the light coming in the small army tent, “Ve? Germanya, what’s going on?”  
Germanya, who was already half dressed, scolded Italina, “We should’ve woken up for drills an hour ago! Now hop to it, get dressed!”  
Italina, who was very much in love with Germanya, said, “But there’s no need to dress up like a leader. I like seeing you naked.”  
Germanya blushed deeply, but as the leader of the Axis Army, she remembered she had to keep a cool head, “Now isn’t the time! Worry about lovemaking once we beat the Allies! Japania is probably pissed that we haven’t done our drills! Come on, get dressed!!!” Over Germanya’s green army pants and long white dress shirt with a black tie, she put her long green army coat, kept on unbuttoned, and pinned her small general’s hat in her hair. She then sat on the bed and began to wear her army boots.  
Italina pulled Germanya’s tie from behind, asking her, “Kiss?” Without waiting for a reply, she kissed Germanya’s lips.  
Germanya lightly slapped her face, “If you’re not out in 5 minutes, dressed and ready to go, you don’t get breakfast after drills.” Germanya left and Italina scrambled to get dressed.

Italina called to Germanya, “I can’t tie my ponytail.” Italia was dressed in her short brown military uniform dress with white uniform shirt underneath, black belt, black tie and knee high black socks with her brown military boots. Her hair wasn’t tied like Germanya told her to do so.  
Germanya sighed, smiling slightly, “Kneel down here, I’ll do it.” Italina knelt in front of Germanya’s chair and let Germanya tie her long, light brown hair. Germanya smiled gently to herself; she enjoyed mothering Italina like this.  
Japania called to them, “Wash up quickly! We still have morning drills!” Japania was stretching by the nearby lake, fully dressed in her military clothes: black army jacket with gold pins and adornments, long white skirt, black leggings and socks underneath, brown army boots, and red flower on the right side of her hair.  
Japania told them, “The armies have all been doing running drills this morning. They did 20 laps around the lake.”  
Germanya stood up, “Guess we need to 25 then.”  
Japania nodded, but Italina complained a little. “Why do we need to do more?”  
Japania and Germanya both said, “You don’t want the army to look better than you.” Then, the 3 of them began doing running drills.

After breakfast and drills, the military planner told them, “We need to attack Russiana’s forces here. That way, the Englandia and Francais armies can’t aid them from the west. But we need to worry about Americana and Chiina sending aid from the east.”  
Japania told them, “Should we can send for Romana and Prussina?” Italina and Germanya shook their heads and the atmosphere became grim. Italina’s twin sister, Romana, had a great fighter army but was a pain in the ass to deal with. As was Germanya’s older sister, Prussina.  
Germanya said quietly, “If we need to.” Italina agreed.  
Japania told the military planner, “Then I’ll send a message to get Romana and Prussina on board.”

Later that night, the two arrived. Romana was slightly darker than her sister, had the same uniform, wore black heels and kept her dark brown hair loose. Prussina looked entirely different than her younger sister, having long platinum-blonde hair, a man’s blue aristocratic tailcoat with a white old-century dress shirt and black short-shorts with super long black boots.  
In total, two armies used guns (Italina and her army used two small guns and Germanya and her army used one two-handed rifles), two armies used close-range weapons (Japania and her army used old-fashioned spears and Prussina and her army used longswords), and one used hand-to-hand combat (Romana and her army were only skilled in kicking people asses literally).  
The military planner said, “It’s settled. Here’s the plan. Romana, you and Japania deal with the west enemies, Americana and Chiina. Prussina, you and Italina deal with Englandia and Francais to the west. Germanya, you have to go head to head with Russiana solo for now.”  
Italina shouted in fear, “No, it’s too dangerous!”  
Germanya knelt gave Italina a hug, “I’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Romana shouted to them, “HEY! GET YOUR DIRTY-ASS PAWS OFF MY SISTER!”  
Prussina came to Germanya’s aid, “Then your sister should stop being a pussy!”  
Japania put her spear in between the two, “Enough! We need to get a full night’s rest if we hope to be ready for tomorrow’s invasion! No more fighting, I won’t hear of it!”

Germany woke up as the feeling of shaking woke him, “Huh?” Looking down at his chest, he saw Italy shivering. He noticed it too; the nights here could be very cold. Gently, Germany stood up, naked, and got a quilt. He put it over the bed and slipped back in. Italy, sensing Germany’s warmth, rolled over and held Germany close. Though Germany woke up, Italy was still stuck in his dream.

Germanya complained in the tent, “We didn’t get anything done today but fight!” Germanya and Italina were undressing for bed.  
Italina said softly, “I’m more worried about you. Will you really be okay against Russiana’s army without any of us until we finish on our fronts?”  
Germanya crawled under the covers, “Germans like us are hardy, don’t underestimate us. Besides, you’re coming once you take out your enemies.”  
Italina snuggled up to Germanya once she got undressed, “I’m glad that we convinced Romana to back off and let us have this tent to ourselves.”  
Germanya began stroking Italina’s back once they lay face-to-face, “You’re so sexy.”  
Italina sighed sadly, “When we go off fighting, we won’t be able to sleep in each other’s embrace.”  
Germanya held Italina against her skin, “I’ll come back before you realize it. I promise. And do try to keep away from Prussina; she could try to do you if you’re not careful.”

Prussina laughed, “They didn’t even put up a decent fight!” Prussina and Italina had already pushed Englandia and Francis out of the war on the western front. Italina and her army had kept the Englandia and Francis marine fighters busy long enough for Prussina and her troops to move in and deliver the final blow.  
Italina asked softly, “Do you think…that Germanya is okay?”  
Prussina nodded, “Its Germanya and Russiana, just those two. There’s no way that a farmer land like Russiana can beat Germanya solo.”  
Suddenly a messenger jumped down from an Axis ship, saying, “Urgent news Prussina and Italina! Russiana’s brothers Ukrain and Belarune have joined her! Germanya is outnumbered 3-to-1!” Italina’s blood ran cold…she was in shock and in complete worry.  
Italina told Prussina, “We need to help her!”  
Prussina nodded, “On the ship! We’re going to the Russiana warfront!”

When they arrived, Germanya and her forces were losing. There was blood spilt all over the field and Germanya was nowhere in sight.  
Italina cried out, “Germanya, where are you? GERMANYA?!”  
A response was heard, “ITALINA! DON’T COME HERE, RUN AWAY!” Prussina and Italina looked up on the cliff to see Russiana standing proud in her pink coat with shovel in her hand, Ukrain and Belarune at her sides. Belarune had Germanya on her knees in front of him, battered and bruised, with her hands tied behind her back. Italina had never seen Germanya like this.  
Germanya, who’d stood tall, proud and invincible, was now on her knees before her.

“Sniffle…” Germany awoke a third time that night to the sounds of sobbing. He looked at Italy to see him sobbing and whimpering in his sleep. Germany didn’t even think it was possible to feel emotions while sleeping.  
Germany stroked Italy’s hair, “Shhh…It’ll all be okay Italy.” He pulled Italy into an embrace until the crying subsided and the two of them went back to sleep.

Russiana laughed, “Thanks to my brothers, she didn’t stand a chance.” Italina was shocked…how could Germanya have lost? Perhaps the sheer numbers had taken her down.  
Prussina, however, was less than impressed, “Hey, sis! I thought that you told me that doing this solo would be easy!”  
Germanya shouted, “I didn’t think that she’d call her brothers!”  
Russiana laughed, “You’ve made a fatal mistake. Ukrain, Belarune, get them!”  
Belarune drew his senbon, “Prepare yourself.” He leapt from the cliff and tossed them at Prussina and Italina. Italina acted as fast as she could and shot each of the senbon. Ukrain hopped down with his rake in hand, meeting with Prussina’s sword. The armies charged in and the fight began.  
But it ended almost as fast as it started. The tired out Soviet armies quickly surrendered, but before Russiana gave up, she thrust a senbon deep into Germanya’s chest.  
Italina rushed to Germanya’s side as her soldiers arrested Russiana, screaming, “GERMANYA! GERMANYA!!” The moment that Italina got to Germanya’s side, she undid the ropes binding her hands and feet.  
Prussina made her way up the cliff, shouting, “Get a medic on the ship! We need to head back to base! And contact Romana and Japania to get back as soon as they’re through with Americana and Chiina!”

Italina’s face was tear stricken as she gripped Germanya’s hand tightly, “I’m sorry Germanya…please be okay!”  
The medic was shouting to the crew, “I need to make a deeper incision! Get more clean water and bandages!”  
Prussina took Italina’s hand, “We need to step out. This could get bloody.” After a bit of tugging, she managed to get Italina out of the room. They sat outside the door together, the whole journey back, in silence.

Japania ran to the tent back at base, “Is Germanya-san okay?”  
Prussina nodded, “Luckily. She’s just been stabilized.”  
Italina sobbed, “G-Germanya…”  
Romana was still pissed, “How the heck could that jerk make my sister cry!? Germanya better get better soon!”

Germanya woke up in the middle of the evening. Breathing was tough and the weight of the bandages made it much worst. As she took in deep breaths, she looked over to her side. Italina was snuggling besides her.  
Raising her head slightly, Germanya could see three other figures on her bed. Romana, Prussina and Japania had all fallen asleep in the room as well and had slouched over on the bed to sleep.  
Germanya sighed and said aloud, “Thank goodness.” And she moved a bit to sling her other arm onto Italina and then proceeded to sleep.

“Italy! Wake up Italy!” Italy opened his eyes and observed the sunbeams next to his face. He then sat up and noticed that he was being called.  
Italy stood up, running in his boxer and tank top down to the kitchen, asking, “What is it Doitsu?”  
Germany was cooking wurst on the stove, “You didn’t get up for drills! And you should’ve been up earlier to make breakfast today! Gosh…you kept me up all of last night too…”  
Italy, remembering some of the dream said, “I love you Doitsu.”  
Germany rolled his eyes, blushed a bit and relied, “I love you too Italy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 4/3/2013)  
> This is a really old yaoi-yuri fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
